


I object!

by Pettyeske



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, because Keith is pissed, bit strong language, cancel Voltron S8, or something like that, this is the true ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pettyeske/pseuds/Pettyeske
Summary: Shiro is ready to get married to Curtis Rando. Keith isn't happy.Will Keith interfere the wedding, or avoid it and just waiting for some miracle?





	I object!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, but I really wanted to write something and share it with you guys. Sorry for the grammar, this is the max for me right now.  
> I hope you will enjoy it and this fic helps a bit in this dark times.  
> Not my most original fic-idea (and too much dialogue?), but still a better love story than Voltron S8 epilogue.

Sunny and warm day, flyin flower petals and a beautiful church. A place where the world’s two happiest men was ready to tie the knot… and where the world’s saddest person has to watch  as the person he loves the most is taken away by another man.

Keith didn’t want to participate in the wedding, but in the end he came.

He was sitting alone on the church’s back bench, while his friends was in the first row. And there was Shiro, ready to get married with this guy, Kevin. Kurt? Curtain? No, Curtis. He was a good guy, Keith know that, but still, he can’t help but hate Curtis because of his luck.

This guy just doesn’t know Shiro. He wasn’t with them during their adventure, never saved Shiro’s life and never actually understand his pains and fears. Not long ago, he was a totally stranger. Keith wasn’t worried, but then out from nowhere Curtis proposed Shiro, and Shiro said yes. That was one of the worst day in Keith’s life. But no problem. He was there, to fix everything.

The ceremony was coming to the end. The priest’s voice echoed int he church while he read out the vows. And then, Curtis said.

’I do.’

Keith groaned. ’ _No, you don’t!_ ’ murmured himself. How dare he? He has no right, to promise anything to Shiro. He should refuse him! 

And then came Shiro.

’I do.’

This ’ _I do_ ’ was worse than the earlier. This is not Shiro. He would never retire and become a boring, couch potato husband with a no-name guy… whose name is actually Curtis, but who cares? He was still a nobody to Keith. To the Voltron crew. And even to Shiro. But soon, he will be again a stranger, just Keith has to wait for the perfect moment. 

’If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else forever hold your peace.’

And that was the moment.

’I object!’ Keith shouted.

Everybody looked at him in confusion, but he didn’t care. Keith stood up and went to Shiro, who was the most confused among everybody.

‘Shiro, please!’ Keith begged ‘You make a big mistake!’

‘This guy is not good enough to you. He’s a creepo. A loser!’

‘Hey!’ said Curtis angrily, but Keith didn’t let him to interfere. He had to said it.

‘Shiro... I love you!’

‘K-Keith?’

‘Please... don’t leave me! Don’t give up on us! Not yet!’

‘Keith... I-‘

And then Keith woke up. It was 8 o’clock in the morning and he was lying in his bed. His eyes was full of tears.

So it was just a dream. A very bad dream. A nightmare. But sadly, sooner or later it will become reality.

Shiro is going to marry to Curtis, that’s fact. And it’s broke Keith’s heart into little pieces. He loved Shiro for a long time, but never dared to confess his feelings. At first, he didn’t know what was this feeling, later the time was never proper, and now it’s too late. Somebody stole Shiro. His Shiro.

Keith sit up and dried his eyes. Another night when he couldn’t sleep well and dreamt something weird. Sometimes he killed Curtis in his dreams, in others he and Shiro lived double life and cheated on this poor guy, and – the worst time of dreams – when Keith was old and lonely and missed Shiro so much, who was still together with Curtis and totally forgot about him.

But this was the first time, when he dreamt about the wedding. It was so surreal but also so real. And something what he could have do, if he want.

‘I object.’ Keith murmured. ’Yeah. If only, that was so simple.’ Said, and get out of his bed. He had to take a long shower.

*****

It was already lunch time but Keith still felt horrible himself. He skipped the breakfast but he still had no apetite, even though his stomach was stinging. He tried to eat some ham and bread but almost vomit it imediately. In the end he thrown out the food and leaved the dining hall.

Keith couldn’t escape from the memory of his dream. How would it end? Who would Shiro choose? Well... realistically, the answer was clear: Curtis. Because Shiro is too good, he would never break a promise and hurt somebody he love. How ironic! This is exactly what Shiro did to Keith, even thought he didn’t know about it.

‘You’re cruel, Shiro.’ said Keith to himself.

’I am what?’ asked Shiro, who suddenly appeared behind Keith.

Keith was so surprised that he almost fell on his butt. Lance always called himself a ninja sharpshooter, but it looked like the group’s real ninja was actually Shiro. His steps was so quiet, Keith couldn’t hear him approaching.

’Cruel? Why am I cruel?’ asked Shiro. He looked so hurt, that Keith wanted to punch himself in the face. How could he hurt his precious Shiro? Hurry, hug him! Kiss him! Or not…

’No, no, no, you misunderstood me!’ said Keith. He tried to explain himself, but didn’t know, what to say. ’I didn’t say that you’re cruel! Who said that? Nooooo, I said… erm… you are the… crew-ler!’

’Crew-ler?’ asked back Shiro suprised. ’What’s that?’

Yeah Keith, what’s that? There was no way he knew that but he had to improvise something.

’Well, you rule the Atlas and it’s crew, so basically you’re a ruler, or… a crew-ler.’

This was the stupidest thing (and worst pun) Keith ever said, he could die from embarrassment, but it looked like Shiro believed it.

’Crew-ler… hmmm. That’s a cool name. I like it! It’s a thing?’

’Yeah, it’s a thing now.’

No, it wasn’t. All hail for Shiro’s bad taste in humour. But this just made him more cuter. Keith really hoped that Shiro will never call himself ’The Crew-ler’ in front of the others, he would make everything more complicated.

’By the way Keith, I was searching you.’

’Me? Why?’

’You know, about the wedding.’

Oh no, not the wedding! Everything but that! Keith’s heart became so heavy he almost collapsed from its weight.

’I’m need some advice. Please, come with me!’

Keith didn’t want to go, but at the same time he couldn’t say no to Shiro. He quietly followed him back to Shiro’s room.

The room was a bit messy. Shiro still didn’t do his bed and it really looked like that he didn’t spent the night alone. Curtis was there, and because of that, Keith wanted to cry.

’It’s about the vow’ said Shiro. He didn’t realize Keith’s frustration. Well, it wasn’t surprising. Lately, he didn’t notice a lot of things. ’I wrote the wedding vow for Curtis, but something is missing. Any idea?’

And he gave a peace of paper to Keith, the vow was on that.  Keith was scared. What should he do? He didn’t want to read it, but then he had to explain himself. Keith hesitated, but in the end he took the paper and started to read it. It was worse than he imagined. The vow was full of craps like ’You’re th ebest thing my life, Curtis. I’m really glad I met you. You’re my happiness’ and so on. Keith just couldn’t believe it. It looked like Curtis got all the credit while he didn’t to anything for Shiro.

And what about Keith? He saved Shiro’s life so many times, he searched after him even though everybody said that Shiro died, but Keith just couldn’t gave up on him. Keith didn’t want to be selfish. He didn’t want to be that kind of person who expect some kind of reward in return for his help, but damn! This was too much. He continued the reading, row by row, and tortured himself all the way to the end. Warm tears rolled down on his face.

’K-Keith, what’s the matter?’ asked Shiro in panic. ’It’s that’s good?’

’No!’ Keith sniffled. ’It’s bad. Really bad. IT’S BULLSHIT!’

’Keith, watch your language!’

But Keith didn’t care. He scratched the paper and threw it to the other side of the room.

‘Thank you Curtis? I love you Curtis? Well... fuck Curtis! But I guess, you’ve already done that!’ Keith lost his control. He released all the stress and frustration he felt about the wedding and Curtis. He couldn’t stop himself... but also, he didn’t want to. He will leave the Earth before the wedding with the Blade of Marmora and never come back, so it wasn’t matter that he had a fight whit Shiro. He will never see him again.

‘Keith calm down! What’s your problem?’

‘You’re my problem! And Curtis. And this stupid, hasty wedding!’

‘What? I don't understand you. Did you have a fight with Curtis?

‘Well, no. If I had, he wouldn’t be alive now!’

‘Jesus, Keith!’

Keith turned around, ready to leave, but Shiro grabbed his arm.

’Wait a minute, I’m not finished!’

Keith never saw Shiro this angry. Maybe when they went to the Blade of Marmora’s headquarter for the first time and the leader almost broke Keith’s mind. Yeah, Shiro was really furious then. Because he worried about Keith. Where is that Shiro now?

’You’re not my Shiro.’ murmured Keith in tears.

’What?’

’I said, I don’t know who you are, but not MY Shiro!’

’What the… don’t talk about me like I’m some kind of property!’

‘And yet, you’re going to marry Curtis! You’ll be Curtis’ trophy husband!’

‘Why are you so fond of Curtis?’

‘I hate him!’

‘Yeah, that’s pretty clear, but why?’

Keith tried to escape from Shiro’s grab but it was hopeless. He really, really hated himself. One side of his brain went berserk and didn’t care about Shiro and his feelings, but the other side despairingly wanted to explain himself and apologize to Shiro.

’Shiro, you shouldn’t get marry to Curtis. It’s too fast for both of you. You… you still not okay. You have to recover first, then…’

’I’m glad, you’re worried about me,’ Shiro’s voice became kind and soft ’but I’m totally okay. I know, what I’m doing.’

’No, you don’t! You just try to excape from something! You can’t decieve me! I knew you more than anybody. You aren’t yourself since we came back to the Earth. You became so… lost, and quiet, and always avoid us, especially me. And now, you suddenly started to date with this guy who proposed you after two months. What the hell?’

It’s true, something was off with Shiro. At first, Keith thought that Shiro had to get used to his new body, but that was more than a year ago. Shiro had some problem but never said anything about it. He was even ready to retire, even though he liked the universe so much.

’Keith it’s…just don’t worry. Curtis is a good guy. I’m really happy now. I love him. And he loves me too.’

’Just like me.’

Suddenly Shiro released Keith’s arm. He was so shocked, he couldn’t say anything. This was the perfect chance to Keith to escape, but he didn’t go.

’I love you Shiro! Please, leave Curtis for me! I know I’m childish and selfish, and you’re better than this, but I can’t stand that you’re gonna marry to him. If you do this, you’ll kill my soul! For a long time, you were my best friend, my only company, a man who I could  respect... and love. Please!’

Shiro was mesmerized. He just stood there, in the middle of the room and couldn’t say anything. Keith gathered his courage and stepped closer to Shiro. He leaned closer to the man, he loved for a long time and kissed him. Shiro didn’t resist, but also didn’t kiss back. This was a worse reaction than the totally rejection.

’Sorry Keith... I... I can’t do this to Curtis.’

And that was the end. Keith stepped back in totally shock, and looked into the nothing. His eyes was as empty as his soul.

’Keith I’m sorry!’ Shiro panicked. He was afraid that Keith suddenly collapse or going to do something stupid. ’I really love you too. You’re important me and I hope we can be friends forever, just…’

’No, I’m sorry! I was selfish. You’re too good for me.’

’You’re wrong! It’s just… Just please, don’t do anything stupid, okay?’

Keith nodded. He turned to the door and opened it. ’I need some time… alone.’ he said.

’Okay. And, thanks for being honest with me.’

’Well, at least one of us was honest.’ Keith said and left the room.

*****

Next day.

After Keith confessed his love but Shiro rejected him, Keith was hiding in his room. He still had two days, before leaving with the Blade of Marmora, and three days before the wedding. He could not wait to leave this hell hole and forget everything, especially Shiro. Maybe in an another planet he’ll find his peace and happiness, and everything will be okay, but until that, he had to avoid Shiro at all costs.

He still had no apetite and didn’t want to eat, but Krolia couldn’t let his son starving.

’Come on, just one bite!’ she asked Keith, but the boy didn’t move. Keith was curled up in his blanket on the bed and sulked.

’I’m not hungry!’

’You must eat something! It’s not healthy!’

’Who cares?’

’Maybe me? And your friends. Shiro was worried about you.’

’Hmpf… Shiro. I don’t want to hear his name.’

’Something's happened?’

Keith stayed quiet. He didn’t want to recall his argue with Shiro. A day passed, but the rejection still hurt Keith’s heart.

’It doesn’t matter.’ he said finally ’Tomorrow, we’ll leave and that’s all.’

’But at this rate, you’ll  miss the wedding. We don’t have to hurry.’

’Mom, you know it very well, why I want to leave eralier. So please… I just need time.’

’You’re still such a child.’ Krolia said this in a very kind and sympathetic way. She could understand her son’s pain and wanted to help, but she had to be patient. ‘Okay, I’m stop nagging you, but please eat something.’

'Okay.'

Krolia patted Keith head and then left the room.

*****

The next day everything was ready for the Blade of Marmora to leave. Keith tried to help with the packing but he was still too weak because he didn’t eat too much lately. In the end, he just hid somewhere int he ship and waited the lauch.

A few nerve-racking hours later they were finally ready to leave. Keith looked out the ship’s window to see his home one last time. He searched Shiro with his eyes, hoped that the man will come and try to stop him, mimicing the romantic airport scenes in the old movies. But Shiro wasn’t there. Maybe Keith the one, who had to stay in the wedding and stop Shiro, just like in his dream? Shouting ‘I object’ and kidnap Shiro?

But then, it was too late. The ship launched, leaving everything on the Earth, including Shiro. Keith started crying. This was the moment, when he realized his big lost and coulnd’t bare the pain anymore.

‘Why are you crying?’ somebody asked. ‘This day is too beautiful for being sad.’

Keith didn’t believe his ears. He recognized this voices. It was Shiro’s. Keith turned around. Shiro was standing behind him with a smile on his face.

’Sh-Shiro? What are you doing here?’

’Well, the Universe is big and still undiscovered and I...’

‘You know, this is not what I asked!’

Shiro sighed. He avoided Keith’s look. The younger boy couldn’t imagine, what happened. He had a bad feeling.

‘Curtis is with you?’ Keith panicked. ‘This is your fucking honeymoon, or what?’

‘No, no Keith, calm down! Curtis isn’t with me! We broke up.’

‘You what?’

Shiro sighed again. He hesitated but finally looked straight into Keith eyes an said:

‘I was thinking... about you... and me... and Curtis... and what you said to me two days ago. And I realized two things. I mean I realized a LOT OF things, but this two are the most important. Firstly, the reason I wanted this wedding, because I felt guilty for Adam.’

‘Adam?’ Keith was surprised.

‘Yeah. You know, why did we break up?’

Keith shook his head. He and Adam have never talked to each other, even after Shiro disappeared, because Keith was so jealous of him. He hated Adam and Curtis the same reason, but looking back, Adam looked like a better choice to Shiro than Curtis.

Shiro started his monologue.

‘I was sick, I didn’t know how much time left for me and I was so scared. I wanted to fulfill my dream, the Kerberos Mission, before something happen to me. I knew I will regret, if I stay home. But Adam was worried about me and opposed the mission. We argued about it over and over again, so in the end the broke up with me and I accepted that. I don’t know... I didn’t care anymore. I just wanted to be a little free, or something. Maybe I hoped a little that once I come back, Adam will waiting for my return and forgive me. But... he didn’t...’

Shiro looked like he was about to cry. Just like Keith. So Shiro still loved Adam and he planned to continue their relationship once he return. But Adam was already dead.

‘Maybe the battle is over now on the battlefield’ Shiro changed the subject. ‘but not in my heart. There are still nights, when I see in my dreams the fights, Zarkon, my own death and I just can’t escape. What if the war is not over? What if a bigger evil will come and everything is starts again? I was afraid. Too much have happened to me in few years. So I thought... the best thing I can do is marry to somebody and retire. I’ve already gave up on a relationship because of my job so this time I should choose the happiness, right? I have to be happy, before something happen again.’

Keith was shocked.  He knew that Shiro was lost and not himself since they come back to Earth, but his scars was deeper and darker than he could imagine. It was strange that Shiro started dating with Curtis out of nowhere, but the reason was that Shiro still had his nightmares from the battlefield and didn’t wanted to make the same mistake like he did with Adam.

‘So, you left Curtis, because...?’

‘It was not fair to Curtis. I mean he’s a really good guy and I kinda like him, but this doesn’t change the fact that I was dating with him because of guilt and fear.’

‘I see.’ Keith felt destroyed but also a bit relieved. Even though Shiro still had feelings for Adam, he left Curtis. Keith got a new chance. But also felt remorse. Shiro suffered, lost two of his love interest but Keith couldn’t help it but being happy about is? How cruel he can be?

‘And what is the other thing you realized?’ Keith asked Shiro, but didn’t anticipated anything interesting. He just wanted to be polite and tried to hide his relief.

Shiro stepped closer to Keith and touched the younger’s face.

‘I think I fell in love with you.’

Keith eyes widened. He couldn’t believe his ears. This must be a joke, right? ‘Shiro, it’s not funny! You make me cry.’

‘I’m serious Keith. No, no, no, please don’t cry!’

But it was too late, tears burst out of Keith’s eyes. This was the ugliest cry Shiro’ve ever seen, but it’s still made Keith cute. Shiro hugged his sobbing friend – or more like his lover. Kissed Keith’s forehead, and then his nose, his cheek and in the end his mouth. This calmed down Keith a bit, but also made him excited. His heart almost exploded.

’Look Keith,’ said Shiro when he finally broke the kiss. ’I was really confused. To be honest, I still am. Not long ago you were a cute little boy and I had Adam, but thing happened and you’ve become adult. You’re not Adam. You would never give up on me, you saved me again and again and I just couldn’t return the favour…’

’What are you talking about?’ Keith sniffled. ’I am the one, who can’t return the favour. You was kind to me, gave me a life goal. You don't owe me anything!’

’Silly.’ Shiro embraced Keith more strongly. ‘The point is that, I started to fall in love with you and it’s scared me. Do I have the right? Will you return my feelings? And then I realized I totally forgot about Adam and felt guilt. It made worse when we came back and I learnt that he died. I don’t believe in karma, but it felt like something like that. I left and forget him, so life took Adam to warn me. So I started to avoid you and tried to convince myself that my feelings are not love, but gratitude toward you. But I was so not right.’

‘So you just started to date Curtis to forget me?’

‘Something like that.’

‘You’re an idiot, Shiro!’

Shiro released Keith and laughed. ‘I know. Sorry. But you really surprised me the other day. When you said you love me. After that, I was thinking all night about what should I do. I wanted to be with you but didn’t wanted to betray Curtis. But then, next day your mom came and what she said convinced me that I should go with you.’

‘My mom?’

‘Yeah. She asked what happened between us and I confessed her everything. My feelings, my fears. It was a really, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally long conversation. But it helped me and now here I am.’

’What about Curtis?’

’I talked with him. Well… he was angry. After all, in his eyes I just chickened out one day before the wedding but I explained him that it’s the best for us. I can’t make him happy while I’m just thinking about you.’

’I feel sorry for him.’

’Really?’

’Erm… okay, not really. I hated his guts.’

’You were just jealous.’

True. But not anymore. They kissed again, more passionate than before.

’Moreover,’ said then Shiro. ’I didn’t wanted to retire while the universe is still waiting for me to discover that. Honestly, I’m still afraid that something bad will happen but…’

’I’m with you, so everything will be okay?’ Keith finished Shiro's sentence.

’Haha! You’re right! And the wedding can wait.’

’With me or Curtis?’

’With you, of course.’

Keith just joked but when Shiro answered seriously and both of them realized they started to plan their own wedding, they blushed.

’I-I mean…’ Shiro stuttered. ’it’s not like that I did not want to get married with you right now, we just started dating. I-I mean we aren’t even date yet, just... oh god!’

‘Hahaha! Shiro, it’s okay! I understand you. We have a lot of time, no need to hurry with another wedding.’

’Oh, okay. I’m relieved.’

’But if we get married, we won’t invite Curtis! I’m afraid he will object during the ceremony.’

Shiro laughed. ’Who would do that?’

’Me! I was so ready to interfere the wedding and take you with me.’

’Well then, I’m glad that it wasn’t necessary.’

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was the cheesiest thing I've ever write. I would put it on my pizza!


End file.
